


Green Tea

by dexstarr



Series: Tea with Mrs Malfoy [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, In-Laws, Lust, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Slytherins Being Slytherins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 16:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11536410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dexstarr/pseuds/dexstarr
Summary: Normally Astoria's manners are impeccable, but today....





	Green Tea

**Author's Note:**

> _Harry Potter _is not mine and no profit is made from this work. Written for the LJ community[femslash100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/). Challenge #255: Outsider.__

Astoria feels like an outsider in front of Draco’s mother, like a little country girl plucked from obscurity and put in an unfamiliar world. 

Her bloodline may not be as illustrious or as ancient as the House of Black, but the Greengrasses have their own fame, and Astoria is no rube. 

But she can’t help feeling like one when she has tea with Draco’s mother to discuss the details of the upcoming wedding. When Narcissa’s cool blue eyes focus on her, Astoria fumbles and nearly spills tea on her skirt. Her stomach sinks when the woman’s eyes narrow at the near miss, and Astoria cringes in embarrassment. Normally her manners are impeccable. 

Narcissa Malfoy is everything Astoria has always wanted to be: elegant, refined, sophisticated … she could list adjectives all day and never run out. 

Narcissa is perfection in Astoria’s green, envious eyes. 

When she _really_ thinks about it, Astoria knows she prefers the mother instead of the boy she is to marry. Astoria wishes she would find Narcissa in her marital bed when the time comes, instead of the woman’s cowardly son. 

Her fingers grip the china teacup more tightly as she imagines _long_ blonde hair splayed over a pillow and arousal-dark _blue_ eyes gazing up at her. She feels even more awkward envisioning such things when the object of her lust is sitting across from her, demurely sipping tea. 

Outsider, indeed. 

A proper pure-blood girl should _not_ think of such things, especially in front of her future mother-in-law.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally written in October 2010. 
> 
> Come visit me on [tumblr!](http://galacticcoyote.tumblr.com/)


End file.
